


Honey I Shrunk My Car

by Silver_Centurion



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Sex, Kind of a slow burn, Love Confessions, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, but in a one shot, size change, surprised thats not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: An experiment from Doc Greene goes wrong and leaves Chase only five feet tall.
Relationships: Charlie Burns/Chase
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Honey I Shrunk My Car

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Honey I shrunk my Car (and then I fucked it)
> 
> Look guys i couldn't rest until a wrote over 10k worth of fanfiction for a kids show in order to process my feelings for these wonderful dorks. I took an idea and ran with it and BOOM here we are. This is a oneshot believe it or not. I may write more for it in the future but for now it's a stand alone.
> 
> Feelings happen, sex happens, and I just really love Chase/Charlie okay??
> 
> No beta we die like men <3

Charlie didn’t know what to expect when he got the call from Doc Greene. He was an…eccentric man but he was always well meaning. That’s why when he got a rather frantic call early that morning he was a little worried.

It wasn’t like the Doctor to be vague, and yet his only description of the emergency was that it was ‘urgent’ and that he should ‘probably come alone’.

If Charlie hadn’t known better, he would have been a tad suspicious.

Of course that hadn't stopped him from responding immediately. Chase was nowhere to be found, and considering the urgency of Doc Greenes message Charlie decided to forgo his robotic partner in favor of his trusty old police cruiser. She was an old gal but she got him where he needed to be, but she had a bit of trouble on the steep hills leading to the Doctors lab. He made a mental note to take her in for tune up on his next day off.

Greene was waiting for him outside the lab.

“Doc,” he called as he stepped out of his cruiser. The doctor looked frazzled but unharmed, thank goodness.

“I’m glad you came so quickly Chief! Are you alone?” he asked, peering into the cruiser to answer his own question before Charlie had a chance to get a word in edgewise.

“Yes of course, Doc. What’s going on? What’s your emergen--” Charlie tried to ask, only to be cut off by the Doctor frantically tugging him into the lab.

“I was developing a new technology that would help with the fuel consumption of the Islands various robotic devices and machines, and I stumbled upon a chemical that when given electrical charge, it adds far more energy output to various kinds of fuel and batteries,” Greene began as he led Charlie down a corridor. He remembered this area. It was where Doc did his larger scale experiments.

“Really? Well, that’s great?” he questioned, unsure how a scientific breakthrough could cause such a fuss. Unless…was there an explosion or accident? Surely Doc would have been smart enough to call in the rest of Burns family if that were the case!

“Yes! Well…it would have been. See I…” Docs frantic pace slowed as he opened the bay door to his warehouse. He looked uncertain. It was very akin to the look his own children gave him when they had to admit something they weren't proud of.

“Doc…” he said, his Dad Voice bleeding into his tone and making the grown man flinch. “What’s happened?”

“It…I…Perhaps I should just show you,” Doc said, resigned and gesturing for Charlie to enter.

The warehouse looked none worse for ware all things considered. Doc was a hoarder--to put it kindly--but nothing looked aflame or damaged. In fact it looked just as chaotic and disorganized as the last time Charlie had seen it.

“Chase? Would you come out here please?” The Doctor called and that got Charlies attention really quick.

Chase? His partner was supposed to be back at the Firehouse. He hadn't been able to find him in his hurry to get to Doc’s, but Chase was very punctual and always told the family where he was going and approximately how long he’d be out. It was a quirk of his that Charlie wished would rub off on his kids.

“Of course Doctor!” The familiar timber of his partner came from somewhere in the mess of warehouse shelves, further cementing Charlies confusion.

“Chase? Doctor what is Chase doing here?”

Doc rubbed his hands together in a futile attempt to busy his nerves and was trying his best to put on a sheepish face.

“Well…as I had said I tried to make a more efficient fuel source for _all_ off the Islands machinery. Our….robot friends included. Chase is the far more agreeable of the four so I….asked if he could help?”

Charlie meant to respond with an inquiry. How could Chase help with anything involving human science? But what came out of his mouth was a loud curse as Chase rounded the shelving.

Thank God his kids hadn't been here to hear that come out of his mouth.

“Oh! Hello Chief. I don’t believe I know what that word meant unfortunately, but I am happy to see you none the less,” Chase said in a cheerful manner, raising his hand in his usual greeting.

Instead of responding, Charlie slowly turned to face the Doc. His earlier patience snapped suddenly incredibly thin, and his building anger must have shown on his face by the hearty flinch the Doc gave.

“Doctor Greene… _What have you done?_ ”

The Doctor threw up his hands, frantic to explain.

“Don’t fret! I-Its not permanent I’m sure! My chemicals worked splendidly with Earth electronics but when I added it to Chase’s fuel it had a few…er…unintended side effects?”

“ _Unintended?_ ” Charlies voice rose, booming in the large space as he squared his shoulders and pointed an accusing finger in his poor partners direction. “Why in Gods good name is Chase only _five feet tall_?”

It was shocking to see. His partners previously towering height was shrunk to that of shorter than most of Charlies kids.

“Yes…that…was the effect I was speaking of,” Doc murmured, sounding small.

Now Charlie had alot of patience. You had to when you raise kids. He was--as far as he was concerned--a fairly forgiving man. If he could forgive Dani landing him in the hospital due to food poisoning (twice) then he could forgive anything. And yet his blood boiled by the sheer disrespect of the Doc experimenting on his partner, no, his _friend_ without the full knowledge of the consequences.

Chase, who had been stunned into silence by Charlies outburst, suddenly spoke up, catching both of the humans attention.

“Chief? It truly was an accident. I believe that something in by cybortronic body conflicted with the Docs experiment. There was truly no way of knowing the intended effect.”

Charlie pinched his brows between his thumb and pointer finger. He had to calm down or he was going to give himself a headache. It was too early on his day off for this sort of nonsense.

“I…I know it wasn’t on purpose Chase,” he said, far more calm than he felt and turned to fully look at his partner. His proportions were the same, but how he only came up to Charlies shoulder. Looking at Chase in this new angle was disconcerning. The once stoic looking bot now looked…meek? More curious? Charlie could see his expressions far more clearly than he ever could by breaking his neck to look directly at the mechs face.

Seeming to take his calmer attitude as an invitation, Chase came up to them and looked up--god he had to look _up_ \--at Charlie. His optics looked so large and young as he regarded him with a smile.

“You’re stressed,” Chase said matter-of-factly. “Don’t fret Chief. Doc has assured me that it is reversible and that he will begin working on a solution immediately. Isn’t that correct Doctor?”

Startled to be brought back into the conversation, the Docs hand wringing increased tenfold.

“Y-Yes! Of course! If I made it happen once I can undo it. I…It may take some time of course but I will devote all of my time to finding a solution! I assure you Chief Burns.”

Taking a deep breath, he laid a heavy hand on the Doctors shoulder.

“Yes. Yes you will Doc,” he said with no small amount of threat. Of course he’d never hurt the man, but a thorough yelling would certainly be in order.

Doc assured them both that he’d get started right away and that they had nothing to worry about. Charlie had plenty to worry about as both him and Chase were ushered out of the lab entirely.

Great. This wasn’t what he expected to be doing today. Was it really to much to ask to have a lazy morning with his coffee and folding the laundry?

“Sir?”

“Hm?” he started, Chase bringing him out of his misery.

“It has just occurred to me that due to my smaller stature I will be unable to drive at a safe street speed. How would you suggest I get back to the Firehouse?”

That was a good point. With his current size Chase would only be big enough to fit a three-year old inside his cabin.

“Well…you’re my size how Chase. I…guess you can ride in my cruiser back to town,” Charlie said, gesturing to the old vehicle with his thumb.

Chase’s optics narrowed in confusion, then brightened in obvious amusement.

“Ah! I know what this is,” he said proudly puffing up his chassis. “This is irony! I, a capable land vehicle that is your normal mode of transportation now am in need of transportation by _another_ land vehicle. Did I get that right?”

Charlie couldn’t help but chuckle. At least Chase didn’t seem perturbed by this whole ordeal. He was more than likely put at ease by the Docs assurances that it would be fixed. Chase always took everyones words for face value, and while it was an endearing quirk Charlie suddenly wished it wasn’t. If Doc failed on his promise and somehow Chase was stuck like this? Protectiveness surged to the forefront as Charlie pictured the disappointment--or worse horror--that will befall Chase if the mech gets the bad news he wasn’t expecting.

“Yes, Chase. I guess that is a pretty good example of irony,” Charlie told him as he got into the drivers seat.

Thankfully Chase had seen humans get in and out of him so often that he was able to enter the vehicle without any difficulty. He even buckled his seat belt, an activity that he seemed to take delight in.

“My first car ride. How exciting,” Chase stated as he placed his hands placidly in his lap.

Again Charlie laughed as he started the car.

“Didn’t you guys get here via spaceship? I don’t see how a car could be that interesting.”

Chase had been looking out the window, but faced Charlie to give him a bright smile.

“Space travel is in it’s own category Chief. Despite the fact that I have been transported via other transports this particular experience in unique. It isn’t every day that I get to do anything in my root mode with you, let alone something so distinctly human.”

Charlie hummed as the car made its way down the mountain. The trip down was going to be certainly easier than the trip up.

“You guys don’t have vehicles like we do? You know…back home?” He asked, suddenly curious.

“We have some things similar, but they are not as widespread as your cars. They are for massive transport very similar to your subway or bus systems and they are only in majorly large cities considering our kind can easily just take ourselves.”

It occurred to Charlie that he’d never really asked the bots about their home or their customs. His kids had beaten the topic to death when the bots first arrived and Charlie hadn’t wanted to pester the poor bots further, but in the end it only resulted in his limited knowledge of his now closest friend.

“Did…you live in a big city?”

“No I did not Chief. I spent most of my online life on the ship we landed in,” Chase said and despite the dim topic he didn’t seem sad. “I would have liked it though, I think. I enjoy human cities well enough that I’m sure that I would get along well in a Cybertronian city.”

“I…I bet you would, Chase. I’m sorry if this is a sad topic. I suddenly realized that you…might not actually wanna talk about your homeworld?”

Instead of looking how Charlie expected, Chase gave him another happy smile.

“It’s not a sad topic for me at all, Chief! I’m actually quite happy to educate you on my culture and habits. You and your family have been kind enough to do the same, and considering they have put up with Blades’ constant questions I can safely say that you are entitled to any questions you see fit.”

That made Charlie laugh, feeling lighter. Blades was a curious bot. His questions were odd at the best of times. At the worst of times it would make the entire family either groan or flush red.

“Well…I’m glad for that. My only question right now is if you’re alright? Nothings wrong with you internally or anything right?”

Chase hummed, and his optics glittered softly with flashes of blue and white. Charlie had never noticed them do that before.

“I had done a self-scan directly after the incident and hadn't found any errors. It seems that that is still the case. My systems are obviously smaller but seem to be running normally, although my spark seems to be resonating much stronger than usual. Nothing to concern me, but it is notable.”

Glancing through the corners of his eyes, Charlie rose a eyebrow.

“Spark? What’s that?”

Chase gave a good natured laugh. He didn’t laugh often. Charlies lack of knowledge must have been pretty comical.

“Aside from fuel it is what powers us and gives us life,” Chase supplied and gave his own chassis a pat. “Out of curiosity when we first arrived to this plant I put it upon myself to learn human words that were comparable to our own, including body parts. You humans do not have an equivalent, but I believe that the closest thing would be a heart mixed with your metaphorical definition of a soul.”

Charlie nearly bumped into another cars bumper in his shock as they came to a stop at a redlight. He hadn't expected such a deep answer. Of course he was talking to a being with full consciousness but hearing what was essentially a robot talking about a soul was a bit shocking.

In more than one way.

Personally he was more shocked that he was even shocked in the first place. He felt foolish to think that Chase and the other bots were anything but living creatures. They only happened to look like thoughtless robots but they were anything but.

“Wow…I…Sorry I don’t know what to say to that. Is everything okay? You said it wasn’t acting right?”

“Yes but it is well within normal parameters so I am not concerned,” Chase said as he rolled down his window as he discovered the button.

The rest of the drive was a comfortable silence for Chase and a bit of a tense one for Charlie. If only because he’d never actually sat down and had _any_ kind of heart to heart (or was it heart to _spark_ now??) talks with Chase. He barely knew anything about his partner and he felt terrible for it. He had always said to his kids that they could come to him for anything no matter how embarrassing or hard, and somewhere he felt guilty that perhaps he had never put forth enough effort to extend the same courtesy to the other bots.

As they pulled up into the Firehouses garage he turned off the car, and immediately cleared his throat before Chase had a chance to get out.

“Chase? I was, um, wondering. Would you like to join me for a bit? Perhaps we could chat for a while?”

That seemed to puzzle the mech. His hand still rested on the door handle but he made no move to get out.

“Chat? About what, Chief?”

Charlie cleared his throat again, feeling a bit awkward.

“Well it’s occurred to me that we’ve never really had the chance to get to know each other better. With work and the kids…the other bots and the like, I realized we’ve never had a chat alone. And, hey, now that you're smaller we could even chat upstairs. I can show you the whole house considering you’ve never seen it,” Charlie added, still hoping that the bot wasn’t secretly loathing his new stature.

“A….chat? Alone?” Chase mimicked, tilting his head in a gesture that Charlie now had to admit was charming. Like a dog who heard you but wasn’t quite sure what to make of your words.

“I…I think I would like that very much Chief!” Chase said, his posture straightening. “And perhaps it would be best if I kept this a secret from my team for at least a little while. I can see how me suddenly losing roughly twelve feet of height could cause a bit of….discomfort.”

“Yes I completely agree,” Charlie added with a chuckle as they finally exited the vehicle and made their way inside.

To Charlie it was like any other time he walked into his home. Open floor plan and simple furniture, his kids stuff littered all over the place despite years of pleading, and wide windows were always a welcome sight. For Chase, though, this was his first human dwelling that he’d likely seen with his own optics. Charlie was sure the bots have seen everything before thanks to the internet and TV, but he had no doubt that it was a far different experience when viewed in person. He bet it was weird considering Chases’ new proportions. Like suddenly being two feet tall and looking at everything from a new angle.

Charlie showed Chase around and introduced him to his family’s various spaces. The livingroom, kitchen, dining area, and even their bedrooms. He was surprised to find no one home, but then again it was a Friday. All of his kids led busy lives and he wasn’t surprised in the least.

“And this one, Chief?”

“Oh. That’s my personal bedroom,” Charlie said as Chase curiously peaked into his bedroom. Unlike every other room in the house his was nice and tidy. He liked it that way. Less to trip over when he fumbled home in the dark after a long patrol night.

“You can go in if you like Chase,” he added with a laugh as the mech rushed to do just that and explore the space.

“It is quite fascinating how even in your individual rooms I can see everyones personality. Even in a room that is far less decorated like yours I can see you in it.”

Charlie snorted.

“Yeah well we can’t all have an affinity for posters like Kade.”

Chase immediately went to Charlies bed and after looking for a confirmation from Charlie, he took a seat on the edge of it. It creaked under his weight but not as much as Charlie expected. For a being made of metal Chase was surprisingly light at this size. The bed still sunk around him however, and the mech seemed delighted by this.

“Your human berths always looked so…squishy. I am glad to see that I was not mistaken,” Chase mused as he ran his hand over the navy quilt Charlie liked to keep over his comforter.

“Well we humans are very ‘squishy’, Chase. We really like soft things,” Charlie supplied and crossed his arms. He was at ease in his friends company and simply let him explore. He seemed fascinated by the feeling of the cloth in particular.

“I have noticed that. I have also noticed you in particular like soft things. And, rather large, too apparently. Why is your berth so big?”

Charlie shrugged.

“It’s called a King Sized bed. I just like having alot of space. I roll sometimes in my sleep and if I have to share a bed with someone then it gets kinda crowded really quickly if you know what I mean.”

Chase hummed in thought.

“I am fairly sure I know what you mean. Do you intend to keep company often, or do you keep a large berth simply for precautionary measures?”

Warmth crept to Charlies cheeks at the suggestion.

“Er no its, uh, precautionary as you put it. Easier to have a big bed now then to not have and need it later.”

Chase nodded, then looked up at Charlie with a rather unreadable expression--not that Charlie had much ability to read them in the first place considering it was very hard to do when said expressions were usually around twenty feet in the air.

“Sir?…I wish to ask that, since you have mentioned you wish for us to get to know each other better…do you currently share this bed with anyone?”

If it hadn’t been for Chase’s careful tone, Charlie would have had to ask what he meant. Though it had happened such a long time ago the thoughts of his past still stung. Charlie was thankful for the respectful way Chase seemed to care, while keeping it coy in case Charlie didn’t want to talk about it.

About his wife.

“I do not. Not anymore,” He said in an even tone.

Chase nodded and looked down at his own feet in quite contemplation.

“I see. I had a feeling, Sir, but I am happy you have shared even this little bit with me. Pain and loss is a universal feeling no matter where you are from. While I will not disrespect you by insinuating that your experiences are shared--and therefore diminished--I would like to let you know that I can understand.”

Chase was always such an awkward dork, and hearing such calm and--admittedly adult--things come out of his mouth was both startling and heart warming. Chase had always been so by the book that it should come as no surprise that he was so diplomatic in his phrasing.

Despite the grim topic it made Charlie smile.

Chase was quite sweet when he wanted to be, he realized.

“I will admit, though…since we are trying to get to know each other better, I always wished I could share a berth with someone. There is something comforting in the thought that you have someone to come home to,” Chase mused and for a moment Charlie didn’t understand what he meant.

Until he did.

Confused, he uncrossed his arms and regarded his partner slowly.

“’Share a berth’? Don’t you share livingspace with the other bots?”

Chase shook his head and gestured to Charlies own bed.

“Well yes that is correct, Chief but we do not literally share a berth like the one you have here. Our berths are more practical and for recharging only. They are simply not suited for anything else and besides I…I think you misunderstand,” Chase added as if he suddenly realized.

“My comrades are just that. Friends and coworkers. No matter what Blades flirting may lead you to believe,” Chase added with a soft chuckle that bordered on awkward.

“Wait? _Flirting?_ Blades flirts?”

“Oh yes,” Chase said with an optic roll. Kade must have taught him that one. “He is a shameless flirt but it is harmless. He’s a romantic at spark and I’m certain that acting the way he does brings him some sort of comfort…”

Chase trailed off, meeting Charlies gaze and quietly regarded him. One expression confused, and the other confused as to why there was any confusion.

“I may still be learning human mannerism but….I sense you have a question,” Chase said after an awkward pause.

Yes. Yes he did have questions. So many questions that suddenly his ears started to burn with the thoughts of them. The whole spark thing had been enlightening. It made him realize that he wished he knew more about the bots under his care. But flirting? Insinuating that these bots not only held the capability to share a bed but also wished for it and seemingly all that it implied? It never occurred to him that the bots were capable of sex of any kind, and while Chase had not outright said it Charlie was an adult and understood the undertones of what Chase was saying.

How in Gods name could robots have sex? Was it as he imagined? (oh God he really didn’t need _that_ image) Or was it more likely just as alien as the mechs were. The weren’t bound by the laws of nature that Charlie had preprogrammed into his brain and he was starting to realize that he probably had countless misconceptions about Chase and his friends.

“So you guys…can have…pardon for being blunt but your kind can have intercourse?”

Chase gave a tiny laugh, looking away as the question no doubt embarrassed him, but he spoke clearly when he answered.

“Yes Sir. We call it interfacing, but the act is generally the same. I don’t wish to sound rude but I am under the impression that you are surprised?”

Charlie cleared his throat and scratched his mustache in an excuse to cover the color that was steadily rising to his cheeks.

“Yes actually,” he murmured into his palm. “I mean…I should have _guessed_ it just…never occurred to me?”

“Although our process if far more complicated than that of an organic the principle is still the same. We copulate to continue our genetics and life goes on same as yours.”

“Jesus,” Charlie muttered and couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity.

“Yeah, I mean…of course! I just always assumed that since you looked like robots I just gave you robotic traits that humans have created. Its easy to forget that you're actually aliens and not just a really advanced AI,” He added feeling a bit silly, but Chases light and thoughtful tone eased his discomfort. Good ol’ Chase. Always right to the point.

“It’s an easy mistake to make Chief,” Chase said with a warm smile. “I’ll admit that even when we first landed here were a bit perturbed by the robotics of your kind. It was a bit startling for us to see something so similar and yet so different. I suppose you could liken the experience to your kind and looking back at your prehistoric ancestors.”

As thought provoking as that was, Charlie wasn’t thinking about the implications of any of that.

The stupid side of his lizard brain was more concerned with the curiosity if Chase had a dick hidden somewhere. If he could turn into a car then maybe it was hidden away somewhere? What if he didn’t have a dick at all and had some other part? Was it a weird shape? Was Chase even a male as his human brain understood the term? For all he knew Chase could be what was considered a female of their species and that just gave him a whole new set of feelings to sort through.

As Chase spoke, Charlie only barely listened. It was rude to stare, and to be so morbidly curious about something that was certainly none of his business. He was not a pervert by any means (at least not in any sort of disturbing way) but he was a healthy adult male. He was a bit past his prime, sure, but he still held a healthy amount of sexual curiosity. The smooth seams between Chase’s legs held no hint as to what might be hidden inside, and it further fueled his theory that Chase’s ‘equipment’ perhaps lied elsewhere.

“Chief?”

Startled out of his dirty wanderings, his eyes snapped back to Chases’ face and his own burned his shame. Goodness he was old enough to know better.

“You’re temperature is spiking considerably,” Chases supplied and gave another one of his famous head tilts.

Charlie desperately wished he were a better liar. All of his kids were masters at it and they certainly hadn’t gotten it from him. He wished he could brush off his blunder with something easy to explain away so he could change the topic to one less profane, but Chase beat him to it with a look of understanding and another emotion that Charlie couldn’t quite place.

“Oh! You’re curious?”

Charlie couldn’t talk his way out of it. He simply nodded and hoped that Chases understanding nature would do all of the hard work for him.

“Completely understandable. I’m surprised, though. I never thought this topic would interest you this much.”

 _Yeah me neither,_ Charlie thought to himself as he cleared his throat.

“Sorry Chase I…didn’t mean to stare.”

“No need to apologize Chief. I admit that during my research on human anatomy and culture I too was shocked to find out equipment very similar.”

“Oh really now?” Charlie croaked, his chest seizing a sudden emotion.

Similar? How similar? Earlier images of Chase with a dick sporting a similar paint job to his body roared back to the forefront and Charlie should have been ashamed how excited it made him. It was that kind of excitement that usually happened when something out of the norm happened. Something stressful and new, exciting and dangerous. Like when he was chasing a speeding car that refused to pull over. It wasn’t sexual excitement per say, but his body responded with interest all the same. It was only a twitch. But it was there.

“Sir? I….I wish to ask you an extremely personal question,” Chase said, his cheeks suddenly blooming a soft shade of magenta. His voice was soft, and suddenly anxious.

Charlie pushed his own wants to the back of his mind, worried that the topic was suddenly making Chase uncomfortable.

“Of course, Chase. I’ve always said anyone can come to me with anything,” he said and he meant it.

“Would you mind closing the door, Sir?”

An odd request given that they were alone in the house, but Charlie complied anyway. If it would make Chase feel better than he was all for it. Besides, now that he thought about it perhaps it wouldn’t be the best idea to assume they were safe. His children had terrible habits of popping in unannounced and he didn’t have the mental fortitude to deal with the explanations of the situation.

With the door closed, Chase took a breath to steady himself.

Funny, Charlie thought they didn’t need to breathe.

“Sir do…” Chase paused to clear his throat. It had a soft static-y sound to it when he did.

“Chief Barnes is there any possibility that you could find me attractive?”

All thoughts screeched to a halt.

“E-Excuse me?”

Chase stood suddenly, his optics bright with a determination that surprised Charlie.

“Sir, I understand that I am not conventionally attractive by human standards. In fact by cybertronian standards I am quite average as well, but I have come to care for you in the time that we have been under your care. That doesn’t go without saying that I respect you as a person and as a coworker and partner, so if you decline my advances I completely understand and will never bring up the issue again, but my current stature has given me an opportunity that had never been plausible before now,” Chase said, barely pausing for a breath that Charlie still wasn’t entirely sure he needed.

“And…what would that be?” Charlie said, crossing his arms in a futile attempt to still his rapidly increasing heartbeat.

Chases earlier bravado diminished just as quickly as it had came. The bot pulled at his own servos and immediately looked down at his peds in a submissive gesture.

“The…A…possibility of an intimate relationship with you,” he stammered, and Charlies heart thudded right into his loafers.

“Chase? You really want something like that?” Charlie had no idea that Chase was harboring these kind of feelings. Even with him only recently discovering that Chase’s kind can feel such things it still would have never occurred to him. Chase had always been so professional before now.

“Yes,” Chase responded, optics still downcast. Charlie thought he looked guilty but couldn’t imagine why. “I really have come to care for your family since coming here. We all have. But you….Sir I respect you alot. Care for your well being and despite the fact that our species don’t even share the same base elements I find you…quite attractive.”

Many people would probably be off put if there were propositioned by an alien robot, but Charlie wasn’t. In fact his heart fluttered at Chase’s honest admittance. He was flattered.

So flattered that when Chase stepped close he had no thoughts of retreating.

“Sir,” Chase started, his voice soft, “I understand that the death of your mate still hurts and I would not want to overstep any bounds, but I know what a kiss is. May I give you one?”

Chase’s warm hand came to rest on Charlies left pectoral and his breath hitched not only from the contact but also from the calm request. Chase still looked shy, but that determined glint was still in his optics. Above all, it seemed, Chase was a confident mech but still had enough knowledge and compassion to remain considerate.

That was far more than some humans ever gave each other.

Charlie didn’t really know why he nodded. Maybe it was that curiosity resurfacing. Maybe he was desperate for some kind of intimate contact that he wouldn’t feel guilty for partaking in.

All he knew was that when Chase got on the tips of his peds to give him a kiss, Charlie was shocked by how warm and surprisingly pliant the metal of Chase’s lips were. It was not a human kiss by any means, and yet he melted into the soft contact all the same.

The contact was light, but it lingered. Chase seemed reluctant to pull away, but once he did he kept their faces close.

“I have dearly wanted to do that,” Chase murmured lightly, and Charlie huffed a laugh despite himself.

“Wasn’t the mustache off putting?”

“Not at all Sir. Odd, of course, but surprisingly soft. I enjoyed the sensation.”

How was it that Chase could make an interspecies kiss seem like a chat about the weather? Charlie was both baffled by Chase’s nonchalant attitude and also calmed by it. Chase wasn’t making this into a big deal so why should he?

Maybe he should take a page from Chase’s book and let loose for once. Take what he wanted despite society’s norms and his own assumptions.

Charlie Burns was not an impulsive man. He always liked to have a plan and some sort of know how before he did anything. Things went smoother that way. But what he did next was anything but thought through.

The kiss he gave Chase was born out of a deep desire to feel another warm body press against his.

Because above everything he was lonely. Terribly lonely and terrified to bring another lover into his life. Afraid if losing them, afraid of the looks of betrayal his kids might give him. Even sometimes he was afraid to move on from his previous wife.

But kissing Chase didn’t feel like any of those things. It just felt good. For them both it seemed, because as he wrapped his arms around Chase’s surprisingly slim waist he felt the bot melt into him.

The kiss was still warm and pliant but now that there was more feeling behind it, the kiss quickly changed. Chase returned the motion, and before Charlie could stop himself he began to move his lips and tilt his head in a desperate attempt to bring Chase closer.

Not seeming off put at all, Chase returned that motion too. Whether he already knew what a kiss was from his own culture or from his human anatomy research, Charlie had no idea. What he did know was that when Chase parted his mouth and made a static-y sigh, the noise went straight to his heart. Among…other places.

His desire to bring them closer resulted in Chase needing to wrap his arms around Charlies neck in order to keep his balance and Charlie couldn’t be happier with the arrangement. It felt right having arms around him again--even if they were boxy and a little heavier than they looked.

Another rush of heat hit him as Chase opened his mouth and gave Charlies lip a tentative lick. The texture was off, and it wasn’t as wet as his own, but a tongue was still a tongue, and Charlie met the organ with his own.

There was where it should have gotten too strange for Charlie. He should have drawn the line at french kissing his police cruiser and politely told Chase that he wasn’t interested.

But he was interested. In fact he was very interested as their tongues danced and Chase let out an admittedly small sound.

It made Charlies previously rather tame libido roar to life so fast he was suddenly shocked by his sudden erection. He was supposed to get them that fast at his age but here he was.

Chase perhaps may have been in the same boat because his small noises were coming more often, his fingers holding tight onto the back of Charlies shirt and their bodies pressing even closer as Chase closed in the distance.

Their hips collided and it made Charlie gasp. It made Chase gasp too but probably for a different reason because he suddenly broke their kiss.

“S-Sir?” Chase looked so young suddenly. His optics were bright and round, and that cute magenta blush was prominent.

Charlie had the shame to look sheepish. He cleared his throat and licked his lips. He caught Chase’s optics dart to the motion.

“Sorry…” How did one properly apologize for popping a boner while making out? He shouldn't even be apologizing. He was an adult after all, but with Chase it felt different.

“No need to apologize Chief,” Chase mumbled, chancing a look down at the soft tent in Charlies jeans. Charlie felt his face heat up.

“We should probably stop,” Charlie rumbled though he was reluctant to let go of Chases’ waist.

“Yes we…we probably should.” Chase said softly as well. As if they were both sharing a secret.

As if they both were acknowledging the fact that neither of them really wanted to stop.

Chase stood a little straighter, that determined glint coming back into his previously glossy optics.

“Sir, may I be so bold as to ask you another deeply personal question?”

Charlie couldn’t help a good natured laugh. They’d just had their tongues in each others mouths and Chase was still asking permission for questions.

Cute.

“Yes Chase, go ahead.”

“I understand that though I have admitted my feelings for you, and you have chosen not to respond--”

Oof. Chase noticed that? Charlie suddenly felt a wave of guilt but Chase continued.

“No, no Sir! Please do not feel obligated to say anything in regards to that. My admission was, perhaps, ill timed and I do not blame you for not having any sort of answer to such a loaded statement. But…its obvious you are aroused, Sir,” Chase lowered his voice in such a way that it made Charlies ears burn. Since when could Chase hit such a soft, deep, octave?

“Would you…would you like to interface with me Sir?”

They were both thinking it, but hearing it out loud was a different story.

Christ Chase was bold.

“Do you think that is a good idea, Chase?” Charlie asked earnestly.

“Probably not Sir,” Chase responded with a soft frown, but that determined glint did not leave his optics. “But I am happy to admit that it is something that I want. I will understand if it is something you do not, but I do hope that it may be something you are willing to try?”

Talk about being put on the spot. Between his dick and Chases pleading optics Charlie didn’t know if he had it in his heart to say no. He was lonely, and he adored Chases’ company _as a friend_. He’d never even once thought of him in a romantic or sexual aspect so now he was forced to process all of those feelings as once.

On one hand he could say no. Go wank in the shower and--hopefully--keep his and Chase’s professional relationship intact. Though that was a long shot. After Chases’ honest admission there was no way that Charlie would ever act the same around the robot again. He knew himself well enough that he’d be an awkward mess for many weeks.

Then there was the other hand. Have sex with Chase and hope for the best. Christ that made him sound like a shallow jerk. More like, have sex with Chase and hope that both of them come out emotionally unscathed? That wasn’t much better honestly.

Charlie adored Chase, that was no lie. But how would he feel if he suddenly developed feelings for him in a romantic way? Ever since the passing of his wife Charlie had always mused over moving on. Finding a nice woman on the force or someone from the town and trying again at the hand of love. But those were flights of fancy that he always set aside for his job, his kids. And where did that get him? Here he was passed his prime and lonely as hell, and in his arms was a creature so willing to love him that it surpassed species boundaries. Would that really be so bad if he let Chase love him?

Perhaps he was taking too long. Chases confidence was quickly waning, and Charlies heart nearly shattered by how small he sounded as he asked, “Sir?”

“Sorry, Sorry. I’m just thinking…I…this is alot? Can we even…safely have sex?”

A bit relieved by his response, Chase perked at the chance to ease Charlies woes.

“I believe so, yes. Though my species’ components are inherently different the idea is the same. My only fear is that during overload I may discharge energy, but I will divert any excess energy to prevent any harm to you.”

“.…You’ve thought about this lot haven't you Chase?”  
Now it was Chase’s turn to feel embarrassed and put on the spot.

“Perhaps a little, Sir.”

Charlie cleared his throat. Okay. If Chase could be so open and honest then Charlie could do the same. He ran into emergency situations for a living. If he could do that and sleep at night then he could discuss this like an adult.

“Okay so…how would we be able to do this?”

Chase’s optics brightened, and the smile that lit up his face was heart warming. How in the hell had he ever thought that Chase and the other bots had been stoic or emotionless?

“Is that confirmation, Sir?”

Charlie sighed to dissipate his nerves.

“Yes but lets start with a few rules first. No ‘Sir’ in bed. It makes me feel like I’m with a subordinate or something. We have equal footing in the bedroom, okay?” Chases eager nod made him continue. “And I want constant communication, alright? There’s plenty that can so wrong and I don’t wan either of us getting hurt over something silly.”

“Yes Sir!”

Charlie leveled his eyes with the bot and rose an eyebrow.

Chase gave a sheepish look.

“Yes…Charlie. I understand.”

There was that soft deep voice again. And it saying his name like that just made Charlie want to shiver.

“Okay…good. I suppose it’s lucky the kids aren't home but it might not be like that for long. I’m going to lock the door,” Charlie said and gently untangled himself from Chases clinging fingers.

“And what would you like for me to do Chief--ah….Charlie?”

Charlie turned and ran shaky fingers through his hair and locked the door.

“I suppose get on the bed? Does you kind use your, um, berths for this purpose?”

He heard the bed groan as Chase did as he was instructed, but Charlie didn’t have the strength yet to turn around.

Chase answered regardless.

“Yes we do often use our berths for fornication purposes. Though not as often as one would think. Tanks to my species’ extra kibble it is actually more comfortable to partake in the act while standing.”

Huh. Interesting to know. Cybertronians were naturally kinky.

“And you?” Charlie asked, as his courage finally gathered and he turned to face his partner.

Despite his bulk Chase looked small in Charlies big bed. The plush blankets and pillows softened the bots angles and made him look more delicate. The now ever present magenta blush on Chases’s cheeks didn’t help either.

God help him he was actually interested. For a man that had exclusively liked everything feminine his entire life, Charlie was suddenly concerned why a rather male-presenting robot was getting his engine revving. Maybe it was because it was Chase. Maybe he had a repressed bisexuality that he needed to mull over.

All he knew was that Chase was painting a very pretty picture laying there in his bed.

“The look you are giving me is very exciting Charlie,” Chase said a bit breathless.

“Is that good,” Charlie asked as he stepped up to the edge of the bed and started to unbutton his polo.

That must have been the right call because Chases optics fluttered and remained glued to Charlies fingers.

“Yes,” Chase gasped, his voice going a bit staticy.

Now that was a boost to his ego--not that Charlie really needed it but it was nice none the less.

With his shirt now unbuttoned he could now safely remove it without choking himself. He was not a shy man, but he felt a twinge of self-consciousness as Chases optics explored his now bare chest He was fit, he knew that. He had a bit of a soft stomach in his age, he knew that. But that tiny voice that was in every person couldn’t help but whisper,’Yeah but is it good enough?’

“Talk to me Chase. What do we do from here? Do you…need to take anything off?” Charlie felt silly for asking but he knew there was something he was missing here.

Chase opened and closed his mouth a couple of times.

“F-Forgive me I…seem…words seem to have failed me,” Chase said honestly and it made Charlie smile.

“I do not need to take anything off, per-say,” Chase said once he gathered himself. “Cybertronains only have two technical coverings for our interfacing equipment. Three if you wish to count the spark chamber but it is not technically a sexual organ.”

“Okay, good to know. I take it we’re both a little embarrassed about this part?”

Chase shifted in the blankets and gave a curt nod.

“Well how about we just get it over with? Quick and painless and we can be embarrassed about it later?”

“Splendid idea.”

Charlie was polite enough to avert his eyes as he kicked off his shoes and started to undo his belt. Chase made it sound like his ‘undressing’ would go much faster than Charlies, and frankly Charlie didn’t want to be the only one who had to be embarrassed. Quick and painlessly he took a deep breath and just cast aside his pants and boxers. He took that little voice and gagged it with the same bravado that let him face danger straight faced and made it a point to not look as embarrassed as he felt.

Chase took the same road, opting for the more subtle approach though. Unlike what Charlie expected, only a few panels on Chases crotch shifted and moved out of the way, revealing the different metal underneath.

Charlie hadn't know what to expect. Unlike Chase he didn’t have the whole internet to look through for references. But what he sees still floors all of his expectations.

Chase had…he…she?…had _both_. A very phallic-like appendage stood at attention near the front of Chases crotch, that’s kinda what he expected. Blue and white with little yellow lights going up the side, it was obviously a dick. It didn’t take a scientist to figure that one out. But further down was what made Charlies mouth go dry.

It was different in shape and size but it was obviously still a cunt. God help him. Chase had _both_ parts and Charlie was aroused by that.

Maybe he had more to think about then he previously thought,=.

“Charlie?” There Chase went sounding small again. Charlie was beginning to realize he only spoke like that when he was afraid or nervous.

“Can I ask a question?” Charlie rumbled as he placed a knee on the bed and crawled up Chases prone form.

Chase made an odd hiccup noise and stared up at Charlie with round optics.

“O-Of course.”

“Do you have…” how could put this without being overly lewd? “Do you have both female and male parts?”

Chase shifted in the bed again. He looked nervous too. That looked cute on him as well.

“Technically by your human standards, yes I do. All Cybertronians do unless they are born defective otherwise. Some may be forged or born with only ‘one set’ but most have the ability to both sire and carry sparklings.”

“Okay…wow. Good to know,” Charlie mused as he took in a good eyefull. Screw being polite he wanted to know what he was getting into.

Again the shape wasn’t quite right, but a hole as a hole apparently. Charlie could even see the soft glisten of moisture, probably natural lubricant. It even clenched as he was staring.

God have mercy. He really shouldn't be thinking with his dick right now. He was a bit too old for that but all he could think of was sinking into that. With his dick or his mouth he didn’t care. This was something he understood at least. He could work around this and hopefully give Chase a good time.

“Can I touch you?”

Chase gave a hearty nod and--God damnit--even spread his legs further apart for Charlie. Either Chase wasn’t as coy as Charlie had given him credit for or he was just genuinely naive to how arousing that was.

The first touch of Charlies fingers made Chase jump though Charlie played it safe and touched the inside of the mechs thigh first. It was warm to the touch and slightly harder than Chases lips had been. Not sure if Chase could even feel such a light touch, Charlie boldened his touch and pressed with a firmer hand.

That seemed to do the trick because Chase let out a soft sigh.

“You…you tell me if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, alright?” Charlie asked, his own throat feeling rough with arousal and they haven't even gotten started yet.

“Of course Chief,” Chase said with full certainty and seemed to do his best to relax.

It was nice to know that Charlie wasn’t the only one who was tense.

Making his way up Chase’s thigh, Charlies hand found its target. Still a little afraid of Chases dick for now, Charlie went for what he was most familiar with.

The metal around Chases cunt was soft and pliable. It was almost like rubber but the texture wasn’t quite right. It was however quite hot to the touch and as Charlie placed his whole palm against Chases opening he wondered if it would be safe to actually have sex with Chase. The heat was almost too hot for his hand let alone the sensitive skin on his dick.

Below him, Chase gasped softly, seeming to enjoy even the light touch. He was more sensitive here then on his thighs. Good to know.

“Chase I think you might be too hot,” Charlie said as he dug the heel of his palm into the core of Chases opening. Yeah it was hotter there. Getting his dick burned off was now how he wanted to go.

“T-Too hot?”

“Yeah you might burn me if you get any hotter and we’ve barely gotten started,” Charlie admitted sheepishly. Wow he was actually really disappointed. All that bravado and fuss and they wouldn't even get to do it? “Is there anything you can do about that?”

Chase pursed his lips and mumbled, “I didn’t even think about that…one moment.”

Chases optics flashed soft colors again, like how they had in the cruiser. It was oddly fun to watch. They glistened and flickered in such intricate ways. It was really amazing that a creature of such caliber was on his planet let alone attracted to him and in his bed.

Suddenly Charlie heard a few deep clicks inside of Chases body, and the slow hum of motor fans kicked on. Hot air blew out of vents that Charlie didn’t even knew Chase had, and almost immediately Chases body felt cooler under Charlies touch.

“Is that sufficient?” Chase asked, hopeful.

“Yeah I think so,” Charlie said honestly and slipped a finger into Chases opening as a test.

The bot below him gasped--maybe he should have warned him first--but the heat inside of him was now at a tolerable level. In fact it felt _very_ nice on Charlies fingers. He suddenly couldn’t wait to be in that.

But he was a gentleman, and a gentleman didn’t just dive in gung-ho. Chase felt tight around his finger anyway, so he was more than happy to start a slow pace, just thrusting his finger in and out and just letting them get accustomed with the feeling.

Chase didn’t seem to mind one bit. He made meek little sounds, sensitive enough to be enjoying it despite the fact that it was only one finger.

Feeling a bit greedy--and sure that Chase could handle it regardless--Charlie added a second finger with the first. The stretch was more significant, but he could feel the metal becoming pliant under his fingers. It was far more responsive than any other person that Charlie has fingered in the past.

“T-That feels nice,” Chase said with a bit of static to his voice, making due on his promise to tell Charlie how he was feeling.

“I’m glad,” Charlie rumbled and curled his fingers, hoping to find a good spot if there was any to be found.

As he added a third and eventually a fourth finger, that was when he really started to get a reaction. Chase made small gasps as Charlie moved and flexed his fingers, arching a little and gripping the comforter tightly in his fingers. Having such a sensitive partner was making Charlies head spin. It was so unbearably erotic that he could hardly stand it.

“Do you think you could take me right now Chase? I don’t wanna hurt you,” he rumbled, meeting Chase’s optics as they opened and stared all glassy.

“Yes I…I believe I should be able to take your size with minimal discomfort,” Chase affirmed with a nod.

“Okay…lets try this,” Charlie said as he pulled his fingers free. They were soaked with whatever lubricant Chases body naturally made. That was actually kinda handy. “Spread your legs a little more for me,” Charlie instructed as he took his own member and slicked it up.

Chase did as he was told--quickly too--and lifted his knees so that Charlie not only had a full view, but also complete access to the bots most vulnerable parts. It was both endearing and arousing how much Chase wanted him like this.

“Okay,” Charlie said mostly for himself. A need to fill his anxious silence was an old habit from when he was young. He honestly thought he had gotten over that but apparently not as he lined up his member and had to bite his tongue to keep from talking.

Chase was remarkably calm though his demeanor changed a bit as Charlie started to slip inside. His mouth went slack, and his optics closed tightly as he seemed to be focusing on the sensation. Another point to Charlies ego. Chase seemed to literally be savoring the feeling of Charlie slipping deeper inside him. Which wasn’t hard to do at all. The stretching coupled with Chases cunt being the most flexible Charlie has ever seen made for easy entry. The lube helped too. It was slicker than any commercial lube that Charlie has ever used and the wet heat surrounding his dick made him see stars. Even after diverting alot of his body heat, Chase was still like a furnace inside.

“Fuck,” Charlies composure slipped and he took a tight hold of Chases hip to steady himself. Maybe it had been longer than he had thought. The urge to buck into the tight heat was reducing Charlies ability tho think properly.

Chase let out a little laugh and hooked his leg around Charlies back to bring their hips closer.

“I agree,” Chase said playfully, and Charlie let out a tense laugh. Chases first joke and it was while Charlie was balls deep huh? Figures.

Charlie set up a slow pace, already feeling like it was simultaneously too much and not enough. The wet slide of Chases cunt was obscenely loud in the relative quite of the bedroom, and Chases little grunts of pleasure went straight to Charlies libido. He wasn’t used to a shy or reserved Chase, but he was beginning to like it.

Taking a firm grip on Chases thighs, Charlie decided to throw caution to the wind and started going as it go to pace when he was with a partner. It had been a long time but it as like riding a bike and he picked it back up quickly.

“How are you doing Chase?” Charlie asked in between deep breaths. He wasn’t out of breath yet but he was getting there.

“P-Perfect, Charlie,” Chase said, his voice full of static. Charlie hoped that was a good thing, but at least Chases optics were telling. They were glossy and unfocused, but still trained on Charlie. He was pretty sure that was a good sign.

“Good,” Charlie growled and shifted his weight back on his knees. He was sitting more upright this way and it gave him the perfect leverage to go at it a bit harder.

The effect was instantaneous. Much like the firmer touch on his thigh, it seemed like Chase needed it a bit rougher than the average human. His moans picked up in pitch and frequency, sounding more pleasured and full of static the more they went on.

“Come on Chase. Come on,” Charlie panted and blinked away the sweat that trickled into his eyes. Chases fan were making it stuffy in the bedroom and a normal spring afternoon felt more like midday summer. Charlie felt sticky and disgusting and fantastic as he rutted into the bot in the hopes of getting him off first.

Chase arched, his cries bouncing off of the bedroom walls as his hips bucked up against Charlies eager thrusts. Seeming to be chasing his own orgasm, Charlie was hit with the sudden realization that there was a part of Chase he was ignoring.

In his sex addled brain it was nothing to just grab Chases dick and start pumping it. It felt awkward at first, but his desire to see Chase come overrode all of that.

And come he did. His optics flared open and burned white as he cried out. He clenched around Charlie as he seemed to orgasm from both organs, though Charlie couldn't really tell. He was too busy coming himself, suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling of Chases fluids coating his stomach.

The fluids were so hot they almost burned, and Charlie hissed as the little bit of pain only enhanced the pleasure of him releasing deep into Chases quivering cunt.

Shit maybe he should have asked if he should have done that. Wasn’t coming in someone other than your wife considered rude? He honestly couldn’t remember. His brain was blissfully silent as he ground out both their orgasms and milked them for all they were worth.

Chase seemed to have the same idea, and mewled as he rolled his hips upward. If he had any opinions about Charlies semen being inside him then he wasn’t in a position to comment on it just yet. He looked blissed out and it gave Charlies ego another point.

As he came down from his high it became apparent that pulling out was in order. He was oversensitive enough that Chases heat was becoming uncomfortable, and the twitch in his back signaled that he’d probably over done it.

Damn he was getting old, he thought as he slipped himself free and plopped in the bed next to Chase, panting and trying to cool off in the muggy air that not surrounded them.

Chase wasn’t panting but his fans seemed to be working harder than they had been. Maybe that was how Cybertrnians panted.

“You good, Chase?” Charlie asked as he pushed his sweaty bangs off of his forehead.

“Yes I…I’m very good,” Chase said and It made Charlie chuckle. He doesnt think he’s ever heard Chase this relaxed. Maybe they both needed a good roll in the sheets.

Jesus he just rolled in the sheets with his police partner. His damn cruiser.

Suddenly his afterglow didn’t feel so pleasant. Now that his mind was clear all of those insecurities from before came flooding back with a vengeance.

Chase rolling and snuggling up to his side snapped him out of the spiral he was falling down. Chase smiled up at him, bright and happy as he held onto Charlies arm like he belonged there.

“Thank you Charlie. That was…wonderful. Did I hurt you?”

“No I…I’m good,” Charlie murmured, a loss for words.

Chase really did like him didn’t he? This wasn’t a flight of fancy between two horny men this was different. For Chase this meant something. That realization made Charlies heart ache.

Chase maybe even loved him.

Charlies lonely heart could barely accept the idea. It felt so….good.

Lifting his arm, Charlie wrapped it around Chase so that they could cuddle properly. Chase nuzzled into Charlies chest and gently intertwined their legs as he got comfortable and allowed himself to relax.

Charlie felt like he could cry.

“Chase?”

“Yes Charlie?”

“I uh…this was nice. And I don’t know if Doc is gonna fix you quickly so…uh,” he felt Chases optics on him and he averted his own eyes as his cheeks burned. “We can..do this again if you like. I’ll be honest what I say I still don’t know how to feel about this but I would like to figure it out.”

The bright smile on Chases face made up for the throbbing in Charlies back and the ache in his heart. This wasn’t exactly how he had expected opening himself up to someone else but damn if it wasn’t doing an amazing job.

He was willing to try. Repercussions be damned. He had no idea how anyone would ever understand this so maybe he shouldn't even try. This alien robot turned police partner turned lover was very weird. But then again he led a weird life on this little island.

And who could complain when you had a happy Chase literally rumbling like an idling engine so comfortably cuddled up and sated?

“We should probably keep this between us. I have no idea how my kids will react,” Charlie mumbled as his thumb traced idle circles on Chases side.

“Nor should my teammates know. Frankly I don’t know how they will react either,” Chase mused and it made Charlie laugh.

“Glad we’re in the same boat…because you know how weird this is?”

Chase snorted. Another human quirk he must have picked up from one of his kids.

“Oh yes this is most definitely weird.”

“Heh, good.”

They laid there in comfortable silence. Only the silence was comfortable though. Charlie was beginning to feel sore and sticky in a not-so-sexy way.

“Charlie? What is a humans recovery period for interface?”

“Uhh at my age? Maybe an hour or more? I honestly don’t know. Why?” Charlie knew very well why but he still wanted to ask.

Chase had the gall to look coy as he asked, “May I ask for another round in a few hours time?”

Charlies cheeks heated up all the same. His poor dick gave an interested twitch.

“If I can…I’d like that. Maybe we can try something else too?”

“Can I spike you instead?” Chase asked eagerly and Charlie felt a cold pit of fear in the bottom of his stomach.

“Hold on I don’t know about that--”

“Dad?” A voice called from downstairs and Charlie felt the need to cover himself in terror. “You home?”

“Oh dear,” Chase mumbled. “Should we do something?”

“If we don’t make a sound…maybe they’ll go away. It worked when they were children,” Charlie spoke quietly as he listened for any sounds that his kids were onto him. Which was silly because how could they possibly know? And his door was closed and locked. Not that it stopped them in the past. Dani had picked his lock once when he was trying to get a nap in peace.

“Well…sounds like they’re getting comfortable downstairs. Seems that for the moment we are trapped?”

Charlie sighed.

“Yep. Seems so…”

Suddenly an idea came to Charlie. A naughty idea. If he was trying new things then why not?

“What kind of recovery period do you guys have?” he mumbled as his hand traveled from Chases hip to his thigh to give it a firm squeeze.

A tiny gasp came from Chase and his optics turned to him, bright with understanding and no small amount of mischief.

“In quick bursts we can go for multiple rounds with little recovery….why?”

Charlie suddenly felt ten years younger and groped what he assumed was Chases ass. The effect was still the same. Chases optics fluttered.

“Think you can be quiet?” Charlie rumbled and relished in the deep magenta that bloomed back across Chases cheeks.

“Yes Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you guys like it? This fic has been in my WIP folder for a while and I've been meaning to get to it. If it seems disjointed that may be why. I think the last time i wrote on this fic was literally over a year ago and I just slammed out 10k in a night soooo it might have errors but I'm proud for making my huge WIP folder a little less crowded. Thanks for reading!


End file.
